Midna's Lament
by Nobody 08
Summary: I realize that is not actually the name of the song. Read this to see... the TRUE fanwritten reason Midna shattered the Mirror of Twilight! *GASP!*


**Disclaimers: I don't own Legend of Zelda, as in any of them. And just to be clear, anyone who reads this and calls Midna a whore or whatever has no heart, and doesn't know what it's like to be someone like me, who falls in love easily... too easily for their own good.**

"We must save Princess Zelda, Link! We must! To Hyrule Castle!"

As soon as Midna heard those words escape her lips, she knew truer words couldn't have been spoken, and by the expression on Link's face, he understood. As Midna returned to hiding in Link's shadow, he used his horse-whistle necklace, giving to him by his friend... Ilia, Midna recalled. His horse, Epona, came to him, seemingly out of nowhere. Midna would swear she never heard Link say a word over the entire span of their journey together, but hey, it's not there was anything wrong with that. Link was the strong silent type, she figured, but had a character that couldn't be hidden, or changed, for that matter. Midna would never say so out loud, but there was something about Link that enticed her... piqued her interest.

In some areas though, she was sure she was already falling in love with him.

_**Yeah, well, who wouldn't? He's kind, gentle, tough, handsome... and quiet to boot. Who could keep themselves from having some kind of attraction to him, especially after spending as much time with him as I have?**_

Those were Midna's thoughts... or rather, her self-pep talk. She knew that beings of light and shadow weren't meant to intermingle, so she did what she could to keep her affection on the down low, and remember that he was probably more interested in that Ilia chick, anyway. She was cute, there was no denying that. Or maybe Zelda herself. Wouldn't that be interesting.

_**Maybe that's why he's so determined to save her.**_

Midna cast aside the thought as soon as she imagined the idea... after all, Midna knew what it felt like to be Link. To have his determination, his resolve.

She felt the same way every time she spoke of Princess Zelda.

Link and Midna worked their way to the top of Hyrule Castle in search of Zelda. They spoke with Ganondorf, but what they spoke of is of little importance to this particular story. Ganon attacked Zelda, and Midna's first reaction was to throw herself in front of his assault.

_**I can't lose Zelda. I can't. After everything we've been through, I can't let Zelda die now.**_

She considered, for the briefest instant, her use of the word 'I' rather than 'we', at the beginning of the thought... but it seems even the briefest instant can be taken advantage of, for next Midna was aware of, Link was preparing to fight Zelda's body, controlled by Ganondorf. Link easily defeated him, releasing Zelda from Ganon's influence. Zelda then reawakened, why at that moment remains uncertain to Midna, but she remembers all too clearly the rush of pure joy she felt when Zelda opened her eyes.

"Pr-Princess... I... I..."

_**What? I what? It almost sounds like I'm about to confess my love for her or something.**_

"Say nothing, Midna.... Your heart and mine were as one, however briefly.... Such suffering you have endured...."

Zelda's words almost moved Midna to tears. Not just because she understood that Zelda really did know what she's been through, but... it was all making sense. The inexplicable swings of heroic emotion that overtake her when she thinks of the Princess... the joke she made....

"_You remember my name? What an honor for me...."_

Why she cared more for Zelda's world than her own life....

"_Please.... Please tell me.... How do we break the curse on this one? This is the one... you need him... to save your world! That's why... Princess.... Please.... You must help Link...."_

Tossing herself in front of that attack just earlier, without regard for what it might have done to her... and even the use of 'I' instead of 'we'.

_**Oh, wow. I really **_**was **_**going to confess my love to her.**_

Deep down she always knew it, but didn't want to admit it to herself. At this point, being one who has endured such things as Midna... perhaps she finally found it fitting to let herself accept the fact, just so she had one thing that Zelda didn't know.

Through all the fighting with Ganondorf, Midna thought. She wondered about how she felt for Link, and if that had any effect of how she felt about Zelda. They were both from the light. They were both herofigures. She could never belong with either of them, and to be honest, she didn't know what she would do even if she did. So she chose what she knew was the chicken's way out.

The fighting ended. Link had defeated Ganondorf, and Midna had become what she was once more. Beautiful, as a ruler should be. She turned to see Link, shocked by her new/old form.

"What? Say something!" Midna smirked, "Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?"

She knew immediately by Link's smile that this was not the case, seeing as he never spoke anyway, but, in her heart, even with her admiration for Princess Zelda, she almost let herself wish that were the case.

Later, in the Chamber of the Mirror of Twilight, Midna is the first to speak.

"Well, I guess this is farewell, huh?" she knew it would be, and she hated herself for it, "Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know. But... never forget that there's another world bound to this one."

_**Never forget about me... please.**_

"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin... one cannot exist without the other. I know now the reason the Goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world.... They left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes.... That is what I believe." Zelda's voice, wise, strong, but somehow still soft, pierced through Midna's resolve in a split second, almost causing real pain... almost making her wince.

_**That could be taken in all kinds of ways, Zelda. Why did you need to say that? What, so it was the Goddesses' **_**design **_**that I be put through everything, and then THIS? No, Zelda, I... I want to say I believe that too... but then... then this would be wrong. **_

"Zelda...." Midna decided she should say something to her... after all, it could be the last time they speak together, "Your words are kind and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you... then maybe you'll do alright."

Then she decided, just before she walked onto the pedestal she had to stand on to leave for the Twilight Realm, that she couldn't leave Link out. It's not like she felt any differently for Link than Zelda.__

_**I...I'm so confused. I've never been so confused before. I just want things to go back to the way they were.**_

"Thank you." Midna turned to face Link, "Well, the Princess spoke truly: as long as the Mirror's around, we could meet again...." she made an unexpected pause as she debated whether or not to tell Link about her feelings, "Link..." and, as a single tear dropped from her cheek and floated towards the Mirror, "I...." she chose not to, and only lightly pushed the tear on its way, "See you later...."

Midna watched the tear reach the Mirror, already regretting her choices. The tear seeped into the center of the Mirror, and the Mirror cracked... didn't break quite yet, but cracked. Midna ran up the small flight of stairs and onto the pedestal, knowing that she would be the last being to ever pass through the Mirror of Twilight. As she departed, she was careful to keep her eyes on Link.

_**If either of them ever even suspect... let it be Link. At least then they would think I'm completely straight, and maybe that much less of a freak. That, and Link would probably not think about it at all, let alone brood on it for ages and try to figure out why I shattered the Mirror anyway.... That's probably what Zelda would do....**_

In the next moment, Midna was gone, the Mirror had been completely destroyed, and Link and Zelda were left, only to wonder for a moment... then go home.


End file.
